R Orders to Destroy
by Reploid001
Summary: An alternate ending to the second chapter of the manga Megaman/Rockman Megamix R Orders to Destroy. When the Light 'Bots will be killed.


R Orders to Destroy

My name is DLN-008, but I got by the name of Elec Man I was created by Dr. Light, a scientist well known in my time for its ability to create robots like me and my seven brothers.

But one day an evil scientist named Dr. Wily, kidnapped me and 5 of my brothers, becoming evil robots and we spread chaos in the world.

After a long battle, Mega Man could bring us back to normal. But the government did not liked us, because of the evil things we did and the chaos we create.

We killed people, we destroy cities and we threaten to conquer the planet, but none of it was what we wanted. We just wanted to serve humans with our special skills. But unfortunately no one believed us. What they wanted was to avenge the lives that we take and give satisfaction to humanity calling for our destruction.

Dr. Light was not on our side at that time ...

We were caught and apprehended.

And we would be destroyed.

Each of us was left in a special cell for torture. Fire Man was colder than the other, exposing his weakness at very low temperatures. Guts Man had small bombs on the ground. Were small explosions, but caused excruciating pain. Bomb Man was that it was an oven, various heating machines were there, and no way to escape the heat, that cell was worse than many greenhouses.

The my one and Cut Man's were normal, but humans came to cause our torture, our bodies was cut with knives, making several fractures and they liked to beat us, but I think the worst case was the Ice Man.

On the ground of his cell had mechanisms that gave small electric shocks, even with the load being weak, he was dazed and weak, leaving the part of humans easy. They raped him.

I got to see the cases through a small window in my cell, which left me to see what they did to my brother. The cases were superhuman, in which I can not explain, as occurred, or as Ice could survive.

In the mornings Ice was usually thrown on the ground after the rape and I went to the window after being beaten. We could not talk to us, but only eye contact I had it already gave me one last mission before being executed, the mission of saving at least his life.

I was trying several times to break the door of my cell, but that only made me more fatigued and don't do any effect.

After long four days, I lost my strength, I was half dead. By power outages and injuries, he could no longer go to see my brother. But that day, the humans opened the cell of Ice Man, my auditory sensors were damaged, but I heard what they said "Your time has come, runt"

I felt horror at these words, I continued watching, I heard them hurl Ice Man in the floor and drag him. They passed in front of my cell dragging Ice Man, he was more hurted than just me, his face was tired and his eyes were dark and he seemed so desperate. "Elec ..." He whispered, his voice showed strain and was hoarse.

With my last strength I dragged myself to see what they would do with it. This led to the outside and left him standing in front of a heavily armed police. One of the humans who were there took a long paper and read it aloud to Ice and the entire "audience" listen.

"DLN-005, you have been charged for the death of five thousand people in a city in which you froze, you was judged by human and robotic cutting and was sentenced to death by firing squad. Hope God have mercy in your soul"

He stepped back, Ice looked at the policeman ahead of him. The man took the gun and took aim.

He shot Ice twice, causing him to fall, Ice looked at me, he was crying and reached out to me, he opened his mouth "Help me..." he whispered, and I heard, as if he were front of me, police mercilessly shot him several times.

I saw all the despair in the eyes of Ice Man until the two blue orbs become completely gray, his back were full of bullet holes and the policeman with bloodstains for almost the entire body.

I have never felt so sad in my entire life, really felt tears streaming down my face. They took the body of Ice and led to another room where I could no longer see, but I knew what they would do next.

Burn his body.

They killed everyone. Guts Man was left on a highway to be hit, Fire Man was beheaded, Bomb was literally exploded and Cut Man was burned.

I've never been killed there.

Mega Man was presented to the government and persuaded them to let only one of us still alive, this robot was me. I saw who I loved died begging for life. Stay alive with the image of Ice Man killed was worse than death.

After a few years, Dr. Light did a treatment psychological in me. I excelled the trauma, but I'll never forget the sight of my brothers dying. And with the arrogance of humans to robots.

I did not want revenge, if not I would be making the robot I was when Wily reprogrammed me, but I helped humans, doing what I was really made for.

But even so, I have never been happy again. A depression was in my mind and in my heart, I could never overcome it.

If I will never have my brothers back, I'll never be who I was.


End file.
